Waiting for you
by Sugarbubblez
Summary: This is in their twenties (Trories). R/R plz. It gives Paris, Rory's and Tristan's P.O.V's.


Body This is in the future when all the Gilmore Girls show (the teens) are in their mid twenties. Everyone is friends. Tristan likes Rory still. Rory didn't when she was younger but now she is thinking of Tristan. Ok, simple language. Lolz...but bear wif me!!! 

"Dad, _no._ I will not marry Paris!" Tristan yelled. _I'm 26 now and my parents were still making decisions for me._ The Dugrey wanted Tristan and Paris Gellar to make a marriage to make a empire between them. The Dugrey-Gellar Empire. Both families were lawyer/judges and long lines of Harvard graduates. They thought that if Tristan and Paris married it would be good for them. But Tristan's heart was set on wooing Rory Gilmore. He had a crush on her since his sophomore year. Paris still had a crush on Tristan, and has been since she was in kindergarden. But the problem between this love triangle was that Rory Gilmore was already at age 25 married to Dean. 

"Tristan. Think about it. I know you like the Gilmore girl." His father stated. "But..." 

Tristan cut his father's sentence and interjected, "Wah, how did you know..." 

Since Rory married Dean, Emily decided to arrange the ceremony and invited basically all her friends. Who also happened to be the Dugrey and Gellar family as well. 

"It was obvious Tristan. You were ready to pound Dean if I remember. If I remember correctly the maid also told me that you had a tranquilizer in the medicine cabinet in your washroom. Tristan that Gilmore girl is out of your reach now. Move on. Paris is an intelligent, bright, lovely young woman, who also happens to be fond of you. I already arrange plans for you and Ms. Gellar to have dinner at the Chez Soiree tomorrow at 7. You will go, and be the polite young man you can be, and charm her!" Mr. Dugrey stalked out of the library leaving Tristan to his own thoughts. 

_Why, why why?! I don't even like Paris that way! OK, so Rory's married. But if I'm right, I hear that she and Dean are having marriage problems. So hiring that P.I wasn't a bad idea. Can't believe that jerk would be cheating on Rory. She's the absolute best, beautiful, smart, lively, witty, nice...and he throws THAT away for that slut, Louise. _

**At the same time at the Gellar's Mansion.**

****"Paris, I have arranged a meeting for you and Tristan Dugrey, at Chez Soiree, tomorrow at 7. Ah, the marriage between the Gellar and Dugrey. What great empire would it build! That handsome young man!" Mrs. Gellar told Paris. 

_Oh yes! Tristan will be mine. Tristan dear I will be the best wife you'll ever have. Only wife you'll ever have! Finally I knew he and I were meant to be! _

"Oh yes, Mother. He is so intelligent and nice too. He and I will make the greatest pair!" Paris delightifully smiled. _Except for Rory. He can't be still infactuated with her. What's so great about her? I am now a sucessful lawyer, and she is only a reporter! _

"Dear when you marry Tristan you will have everything you _ever_ dreamed of. A handsome husband, who is rich, good bloodlines, good strong name, a Dugrey is hard to come by. Power. Think about it. Won't it be grand?! You will have the best life. But we have a problem, that Rory girl. Last year was her wedding with that boy, um...Darrian?..no..." Mrs. Gellar went on. 

"Dean, mother." Paris ended. 

"Oh yes...him. Isn't Tristan fasinated with her. Well his fasination should be terminated. I mean he will be married to you. Plus she's married now!" Mrs. Gellar lauged and went out of the dinning room forgetting all about Paris. 

_Great, Rory. She's always in my way. _ _I hate her!_

**At the same time at Rory's and Dean's place**

****

****"Dean! I can't believe you! What is _this?!_" Rory pointed to silk, barely nothing under garment. 

"An underwear. What's the big deal?" Dean yawned. He was sick of being with Rory and her jealousy. He just wanted to bed her, but she didn't believe in sex before marriage. So now that he did...which he regreted. He wanted out of the marriage. They've been married a year and he was bored with Rory. He never thought he would be. But he was. 

"I don't want what's wrong with us. I thought you loved me. What are we going to do?" Rory sighed in desperation. 

"Divorce?" Dean suggested. He really wanted to marry Louise. 

"How can you say it so easily? Marriage is a sacred vows that shouldn't be taken lightly!" Rory was angry now. She was in the last year sick of the marriage that was going nowhere. Where love didn't exist. After their first few tries of trying to have sex, it didn't work. She and Dean wasn't both into it. They were childless, and Rory badly wanted one. But Dean was never home to try. She suspected that Dean was having an affair, but she didn't believe in quick simple solutions as divorce. 

"I think we're not in love anymore..." Dean said. He packed his bags quitely and left the apartment. The place was a mess. Iterally, inside the owners and the place. Dishes plied up, broken glass of previous fights, blanket on the couch that wasn't even folded up. Rory on the carpet crying her eyes out. She knew that she and Dean werne't in love. But she thought she was. In reality she was waiting for years for Tristan to make a move. But learnt that he wasn't even interested in her other than a good friend. 

_I wonder how our marriage be if I married Tristan?...._

__

__**The next day at Chez Soiree.__**

**__**

**__**"Hello Paris. You look nice today." Tristan commented on Paris as he arrived to their table. He was dreading the night. He also arrived late. Only 30 minutes. 

"Hello Tristan." Paris smiled. 

_Arg, does she have to smile? I don't like it. Why can't she smile like Rory? Stop thinking of Rory. But he was happy tonight. He was late because he had a meeting with Dean. About Divorce. I have a chance!_

"I am sorry I am late. Meeting at the office" Tristan ruefully added. He didn't have romantic feelings for Paris, but he knew Paris liked him. _It can't hurt to be nice. I mean I must gently tell her this won't work._

**At same time in a car driving to Chez Soiree was Rory.**

****_I need to get out. Maybe a dinner at Chez Soiree. I know. I will surge today. I deserve it. Oh its good to be getting rid of Dean._ Rory went to success as a reporter. She had her own program slot that was popular and made a fortune in the business. She stopped at a near by boutique and quickly decided to buy a spaghetti string blue silk dress. That hugged on her curves that went to the floor. The colour was light blue with sparkles and looked absolutely stunning. She bought shoes and matching purse and bought a simple silver necklace with a diamond pendant to wear. She just brushed her hair in the car and applied a little touch up and went inside the restuarant. Since the restaurant was formal, she was glad she shopped to fit in. She was at the front and ask if there was any sittings. Since Rory became famous she easily got a spot. 

**Chez Soiree. ** (A.N. I know it's confusing. Now it will mesh the three characters.) 

Tristan turned around. He sensed something. Rory. When he did he didn't regret. She made an enterance at the door talking to the waiter. She wore the most stunning dress that complimented her. _She looks amazing._

Paris noticed that Tristan's eyes were not on her, but something else. _Rory's here. Oh no...no wonder his eyes aren't on you. Get his attention! _

__"Tristan. What's wrong?" Paris asked innocently. 

"Oh nothing. Rory's here. We should say hi.." without finishing his own sentence Tristan walked towards Rory. 

"Rory! It's great to see you." Tristan said honestly. He was smiling at her, with adoration in his eyes. 

"Tristan!" Rory dranked the sight of Tristan in. The two of them like eachother very much, but didn't have the courage to say so. She married Dean in the end because she thought that Tristan was a passing phrase and thought she fell in love with Dean. She got a call from Dean saying that his lawyer will send the papers for the divorce. 

"Hey. I'm real sorry Rory. I heard about the divorce. Must be hard." Tristan sympasized. 

"Well, I'm glad it's over actually. We both fell out of love. It's the best way. How did you hear?" Rory asked. 

"Well, Dean came to my company. I'm his new lawyer." 

"Oh." Rory said. "I know he wants a lot from me. Mostly my money. Can't believe I let him eat off of me! He never got a job!" 

"I know. I'm sorry Rory. Want me to reject his case? Because I will, if you want." 

"No. Let him. Because I wont allow him to win." Rory said. 

"Are you by yourself for dinner?" Tristan asked 

"Yeah. Last minute thing." Rory explained. 

"Join us." 

"No. You have a...a..date." Rory was getting uncomfortable. As well as a feeling unknown. 

"It's ok. We're all old friends." Tristan already got a waiter and got a different table so that all three could eat dinner together. 

"If it's ok with you." Rory said. 

"I asked, didn't a I?" Tristan smiled and offered his hand to lead Rory to the table. 

She tooked his hand and he pulled his chair for Rory. 

She smiled and nodded her thanks. 

The night was uncomfortable because the tension. Tristan and Rory were so absorbed with eachother making Paris feeling unwanted. When the dinner was Rory pleasantries were exchanged. Tristan stopped Rory outside the door of the restaurant after Paris took a cab home. 

"Can I...call you sometimes?" Tristan asked. 

"I'd like that." Rory smiled and gave him her number. 

TBC...tell me plz. I like Reviews. They really do encourage me to continue or not. Well this is it for today. Later. Any suggestions? Just tell me on the review. I hope you liked it. For the Dreams readers it still TBC! 


End file.
